Passado ou Futuro?
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Uma escolha pode mudar tudo! E antes de decidir-se deve-se pensar muito bem! O que Inuyasha não fez! Passado ou futuro eis a questão! Minha primeira fic... espero que gostem!...Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko takahashi só peguei emprestado!


Passado ou Futuro?

_uma escolha pode mudar tudo! E antes de decidir-se deve-se pensar muito bem! O que Inuyasha não fez! Passado ou futuro eis a questão?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Kagome e Kikyou paradas a sua frente esperando uma resposta. Qual ele escolheria? Kikyou: seu passado! Ou Kagome: seu futuro!

-Anda Inuyasha! Já esperamos muito a sua resposta!-Disse Kikyou já brava pela demora.

-Feh! Mas não faz nem 5 minutos que agente está aqui!

-Mas você sabia que no fim teria de escolher uma das duas!-Disse Miroku ao lado de Sango e Shippou.

-E teve muito tempo pra pensar não acha?-Perguntou Sango

-Não!Afinal eu estava sempre ocupado atrás da jóia!

-Isso não é justificativa! Agora diga quem você escolhe pra que fique perto de você?-Perguntou Miroku

-O Inuyasha é muito bobo!Até eu sei quem escolher! E é claro que eu escolheria pela mais bonita, mais legal, mais amiga, mais sincera, mais TUDO! E é claro que seria a Kagome!-Disse Shippou para Kirara que respondeu com seu famoso ''MIAU''.

PAFT

-Cala a boca você está me atrapalhando Shippou!-Disse Inuasha depois de bater no filhote.

-Ai Kagome, o Idiotasha me bateu!-Gritou Shippou pulando no colo de sua ''protetora''.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?-Gritou Inuyasha indo pra cima de Shippou.

-Inu?*-*...SENTA! ò.Ó-Gritou Kagome.

PAFT

-FEH! Por que fez isso?-Diz ele com o cara no chão.

-Estou cansada de esperar! Agora diga! Quem você escolhe? Eu ou Kikyou? Mas lembre-se você deve escolher com o coração, e não com a cabeça ou o corpo! E muito menos por pena!

**Independentemente, do que me desser agora, **

**Queria deixar claro algumas coisas pra você!**

**Independentemente, se deu certo a nossa história,**

**Não quero que fique comigo, por dó de me fazer sofrer.**

-Kagome, você sabe que eu não me acostumaria na sua Era! Então eu escolho ficar com a Kikyou.

Após a declaração de Inuyasha Kagome sai correndo com Shippou nos braços.

-Querido amigo! Quem vive de passado é museu! Como diz Kagome, e mesmo que eu não saiba o que significa!-Disse Miroku pegando a mão de sua esposa Sango, e foi na direção em que Kagome e Shippou foram.

...

O tempo passou, Miroku e Sango foram morar em uma vila vizinha, e não mais deram noticias ou visitavam Inuyasha, Shippou tornou-se um mestre mirim da mágia e sempre ao fim do mês assim como Kagome visitava Sango e Miroku na nova casa, e para ajudar Kagome com seus poderes. Mas por sorte nenhum dos quatro nunca haviam se encontrado com Inuyasha, até que.

-Kagome é você?-Perguntou Inuyasha vendo uma garota com um kimono vermelho e branco passando por perto com um arco e flecha, parecendo uma sacerdotiza. E quando a garota o olhou, ele pode perceber que realmente era Kagome!

-Oi Inuyasha!-Disse ela andando mais rápido.

-Espera Kagome, quero falar com você!

-Pois fale!-Kagome disse ao hanyou com indiferença que o surpreendeu.

-Você esta diferente! ''Ela esta mais bonita se é que é possivel e afinal faz apenas alguns meses que não nos vemos!''

-Apenas esqueci meu passado e isso inclui você! Coisa que você não fez!

-Quero que entenda Kagome! Não foi nada contra você! Mas é que eu não conseguiria morar na sua era!

-Em primeiro lugar: Eu nunca disse que se você ficasse comigo teria de abandonar a era feudal. Segundo lugar:É claro que iria querer vistar minha familia mais isso não inclui morar lá definitivamente. Terceiro lugar: Se eu aprendi viver na era feudal, por que você não aprenderia viver na era atual?

-Ora não seja tola Kagome! você sabe que sua era é mais complicada que a minha! E não se esqueça de que eu gosto de você, mais tambem gosto da Kikyou e como ela foi a primeira garota que eu amei a escolhi! E não se esqueça tambem de todas as vezes que salvei sua vida! Então não seja ingrata!

**Orgulhoso eu não, me ajuelhei pra ter seu coração!**

**Imperfeito? Sou sim, mais dei o meu melhor até o fim!**

-Sabe, com essa sua seninha de mélo-drama eu poderia até chorar! Isso se eu fosse a mesma de antes! Mas agora eu sou forte e tenho amigos me ajudando a treinar meus poderes! E você? Você não tem ninguem! Ninguem!. Até a vovó Kaede se afastou de você, por saber o quão errada fora sua escolha!

-Eu sei que não foi a melhor escolha! Mas me ajudou a não perder a Kikyou novamente! E que história é essa de estar treinando seus poderes?

-MEUS AMIGOS ESTÃO ME AJUDANDO:

Miroku: Me ajuda com os poderes espirituais.

Sango: Controlar e manejar armas de todos os tipos.

Shippou: Me ensina mágica.

Kaede: Como preparar ervas e outros remedios para ferimentos.

Kouga: Me ensina a ordenar um grupo com várias pessoas e saber como tomar as decisôes corretas numa luta.

E Sesshoumaru: Com velocidade.

-Aquele canalha! ''Então é ele que está deixando Kagome tão fria e indiferente!''

-Não Inuyasha! Canalha é você! Por não saber em quem confiar e como agir! Resolveu deixar seus amigos por alguem que não o merece! Você é um idiota de primeira classe que escolheu um passado que o quis levar para o inferno e que não te aceita como é! Ou não se lembra? Bom se lembrando ou não eu tenho mais o que fazer ADEUS Inuyasha!-E saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, e com uma velocidade incrivel que o espantou!

**Sua consiencia não, vai te deixar dormir.**

**Pois ninguem mais faz palhaçada pra te ver sorrir.**

**Ninguem vai te abraçar, pra ver o sol se por.**

**Ninguem vai escrever no muro uma história de amor.**

**Mas se mesmo assim, quizer me deixar.**

**As lembranças vão na mala, pra te atormentar.**

Inuyasha ficou um longo tempo pensando no que Kagome dissera e praguejou-se inúmeras vezes por ter escolhido Kikyou, afinal ela tinha sim, sido seu primeiro amor, mas não fora o único! E escolhendo ela, foi como se escolhece perder seus amigos, sua vida, sua força, sua esperança, e pensar que ela ainda dizia que queria que ele usasse a jóia para se tornar um simples humano, coisa que com toda certeza Kagome não pediria, e por fim, perder seu segundo e verdadeiro grande amor:Kagome. Olhou para baixo e lá estava a jóia de quatro almas (Shikon No Tama), jogada aos seus pés. Como fora tão inútil, ao ponto de não perceber-lhe a presença? Foi ai que se lembrou, estava perdendo tambem os sentidos que por mais que fosse um meio-youkai estavam mais fracos que os de simples humanos. Pegou a jóia em suas mãos e disse:

-Chega de tanto perder! Eu quero ganhar! Ganhar amizade, força, confiança, esperança, felicidade, amigos e tudo que eu tiver perdido! EU QUERO VOCÊ KAGOME! ADEUS KIKYOU! -E disse olhando para a jóia.-Eu quero voltar no tempo! E escolher a pessoa certa! Mas o que eu mais quero é um...

E lá estava ele tendo de escolher entre Kagome e Kikyou, qual ele escolheria? Ele mesmo já sabia quem! e desse vez seria diferente pois ele escolheria alguem que lhe desse um...

_**FINAL FELIZ**_


End file.
